


(SPN Destiel) Cas wants dean to teach him

by HannahRM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahRM/pseuds/HannahRM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas learns that something that happened at the store is a sexual term and he wants dean to teach him stuff but it ends up causing them to make love which is interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(SPN Destiel) Cas wants dean to teach him

"Dean....Dean" Cas called as he ran into Dean's hotel. Dean turned and walked over to Cas.

" What is it Cas...what's wrong" Dean gripped Castiel's Arms "are you hurt?" Dean's voice was shaky with worry that his love might be hurt.

" Dean somebody knows who i am, they know that i'm an angel" Cas said excitedly. Dean looked confused as he let go of cas's arms.

" Cas what did this stranger actually say?" Dean asked with a smile on his face.

" He said did it hurt when you fell from heaven" Cas responded with a puzzled look as dean began to laugh. "Dean i'm confused why are you laughing?" cas starred at Dean really confused.

" Cas oh my god" dean bursted out laughing again. Dean put down his beer and put his hands on Castiel's shoulders. 

"Cas That man was flirting with you" Dean explained nicely to Cas as he tried not to laugh. 

"flirting?" Cas questioned confused on what that even was.

" Cas it's something that humans do when they are in love" Dean explained threw his laughter. Castiel's eyes grew wide and he frowned as he felt embarrassed. "Cas...I'm Sorry" Dean exclaimed as he saw tears start to drip off Castiel's face. Dean hugged cas and patted his back" Cas i didn't mean to hurt your feelings...i just found it a little funny" Dean said softly as he tried to calm Cas.

" Dean... why is everything so confusing here on earth" cas asked in a sad tone. Dean felt Cas's hands wrap around him. 

" well your just not used to all the weird things down here" Dean told cas softly. Dean felt his flannel and shirt start to get wet from Castiel's tears. Castiel sat across from dean at the small table in the kitchen of the hotel and dean gave him a beer.

"Dean i want to learn more about your societies costumes " Cas starred at dean as he opened the beer.

"Well go to the public and leran more than"Dean told Cas as he looked at some papers for there new case.

"No dean i want to learn them from you...i don't trust the other humans like i trust you" Cas said with honesty and seriousness. 

" um well Cas i'm kinda trying to do work here" Dean responded.

"Please Dean i really want to understand..and you can work tomorrow or when we are done" Cas begged Dean.

"alright..Alright Cas i'll teach you" Dean buckled under the pressure of Cas. Cas smiled with excitement as he drank his beer. 

" So whats first?" Cas questioned.

"well.. um stand up" Dean stood up and motioned for Cas to stand up. cas stood up and walked over to dean.

"now what?" cas asked in a serious tone. Dean put his hand on Castiel's face and kissed his lips. Cas blushed and kissed Dean back.

" Cas we need to do this" Dean blushed and kissed down Castiel's neck.

" i know Dean, I can't hold it back any longer" Cas moaned.   
The sound of Dean's Impala pulling up was heard and Dean and cas broke there sexual activity.

" Son of a bitch" Dean spoke as he fixed his shirt and Cas poofed away. They both knew that none of that could have been able to happen any way. Dean felt his heart burn as his lover left him. and Castiel cried feeling his heart break as he couldn't be with his lover tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fanfic sorry if it's corny but i think i did a good job.


End file.
